List of Stories
List of Stories features every story, poem, and more that was written specifically as a written work. This does not include scripts, books, or any writings that were created to aid in creating a work in another medium. Poems These are all of the poems written by Andrew Bermudez, in chronological order. * My Body (2001) * The Roller Coaster (2001) * Weathergram (2002) * Sunny/Rainy (2002) * Green Around the Gills (2001) * The Laughing House (2001) * To My Brain (2001) * Fraud (2002) * Ode (2002) * Green (2002) * Lawrence (2002) * Fleas (2002) * The Cat (2002) * A Spooky Poem (2003) Short Stories These are all of the short stories written by Andrew Bermudez, in chronological order. * The Spider Who Saved the Castle (2001) * Pirate Peril (2001) * At the Balloon Race (2001) * Johnny Thunder's Trip to the Dinosaurs (2001) * Young Seminole (2001) * The Ice Cream Incident (2001) * Cure for Legomexia (2001) * Strange Encounters: Henry's Report (2001) * Weather Myths (2001) * Jack Stone Saves the Day (2001) * Mummy's Curse (2002) * Quit Monkeying Around (2002) * Museum Mystery (2002) * Return to Dino Island (2002) * Slyboots, Run! (2002) * Riddles Everywhere (2002) * The Bad Bar (2002) * Who the Real Pickpocket Was! (2002) * Cows Get Revenge (2002) * Castle Under Attack (2002) * The Big Easter Egg Hunt (2002) * Unexpected Lessons (2002) * The Carter Caper (2002) * Fork in the Road (2002) * The Applebee's Incident (2003) * Breakout of Baddy-Do-Bad (2003) * Jim McCurdy (2003) * The Case of the Missing PS2 Games (2003) * Artifact Theft (2003) * Patt's Cabin (2003) * Bionicle: The Great Quest for the Mighty Kanohi (2004) * The Black Cat (2005) * The Lighthouse Mystery (2005) * Revenge of the Kid's Ghost (2005) * The Case of the Golden Dragon Theft (2005) * Alpha Team: The Deep Freeze (2005) * Time Chase (2005) * Pepper's Perilous Plunge (2006) * Plea for More Pieces (2006) * A Brief History of "The Cinema" (2006) * Alpha Team 2: The Dino Attack (2006) * Convenience Story Heist Goes Up in Smoke (2007) * Editorial (2007) * A Scary Story (2007) * Flamingo's Fowl Play (2007) * Museum Mystery Revisited (2017) * At the Balloon Race: A New Account (2017) * Topper Robber, Run! (2017) * Rudimentary Riddles Everywhere (2017) * Revenge of the Ghost Cows (2017) * Sarah's Childhood Adventures: The Easter Egg Hunt (2017) * The Philip Carter Caper (2017) * Jim McCurdy: Extraordinary Plumber (2017) * Johnny Thunder and the Winter Vessel (2017) * The Ice Cream Incident: The Untold Story (2017) * Flamingo's Fowl-Feathered Felony (2017) * A Silent Terror (2017) * Susan's Sticky Situation (2017) Other Writings These are writings that do not fit into the previous categories. * Halloween Jokes (2002) * Never Steal! (2002) * Account of Making a Prop (2007) * Non-Retail Salespeople (2007) Unreleased Writings The following stories and writings were never released. * Alpha Team 3: The Lego Wars (2006) Category:Stories